Shattered Innocence
by Kittie1
Summary: Before getting sent off to the prison, Mandarin sets his sights on a fellow team mate, insanity clouding his already insane mind... MandarinNova


_Shattered Innocence_

Mandarin glared sullenly from behind the bars that held him within his cage. From the dark, dank cell of the brig, he could hear voices on the outside, laughing, celebrating their victory. His eyes narrowed to slits, his fang like teeth digging into his lower lip untill he tasted blood.

They would pay...by the gods...all of them would _pay_...

And with that...he sulked back to a far corner of his cell, and began to plan.

* * *

Sprx kicked back in his chair, a smug and indignant grin plastered on his face. "We got 'im good this time...he's gonna get put away for a long...long time!" 

Antauri, normally so quiet and reserved, was grinning a bit, sitting cross legged in his chair, his tail coiled beside him. He said not a word, but nodded in response. Beside him, Otto lay on the floor, sound asleep. He was exausted, and given right to be. The battle had been tiring, and all of them were feeling it, but Otto had decided that he didn't feel like trudging up to his room to rest.

The silver monkey couldn't help but smile bit wider, and lean back, his posture softening.

Nova and Gibson sat across the room from eachother, recounting the fight each in their own way. Gibson explaning the battle tactics that could've been used, and Nova priding herself on how well she'd 'smashed that suckers face in'.

Chiro for once, simply was pleased to sit back in his seat, hand folded lazily across his belly, and relax. He toyed with the idea of calling up Jinmay and see how she was doing, and decided that he'd rather relish in the fact that they'd finally taken down Mandarin. His eyes were pleasantly half open, and though his uniform bore the mark of a battle, he couldn't care less. "Your right Sprx...for once...couldn't agree more."

From the corner of his vision, he could see a red light flick on. The holding cell. He gave a groan, and squeezed his eyes shut. "Mandarin..." hed grumble. "He must want somethign to eat..."

He'd make a move to get up, but Nova would hold up a hand, waving it idly. "I got it." She'd sigh.

"Should we let her go down there by herself?" Sprx would wonder aloud.

Antauri would arch a brow, remaining silent, as Chiro would shrug. "She'd hit the emergency alarm if anything happened."

"Oh yeah...'sides. Its not like couldn't handle him."

* * *

Novas hands would clench the metal tray as she'd make her way down the hallway towards the brig. It would have enough food for him and then some. So maybe he'd leave them be untill they arrived at the prison block. 

"Here." She'd grumble through clenched lips. She'd thrust the tray through a small slot under the cell. "Theres your food."

Mandarin would accept the food, smiling gently towards her. "Thank you Nova...but do tell me...why don't you offer me some company while I eat...?"

Nova would narrow her gaze, and cross her arms over her chest, if only to stop her from punching the smug look off of his face. "You take me for some kind of fool?" She'd turn to exit the room, before sighing. "I wish you didn't turn out like this. But its the way it has to be."

"No it doesnt."

The metal tray stuck her in the base of her skull before the yellow simian had the chance to screech. She'd crumple to the floor in a mass of yellow fur and a spotting of blood.

"It defenaitly doesn't end. At least not for me..."

He'd reach through the bars, dragging the female closer, and press her limp hand against the code reader, and the bars would unlock, allowing the mutated monkey to walk out of his cell. He'd heave the girl over his shoulders, carring her off into the interrogation cell.

* * *

"Well...I'm off for the night." Chiro would rise from his chair, stretching idly. "I think we all need to get some rest." 

Sprx would nod, as he and Gibson would heave up Otto, their sleeping brother drooling in his sleep. He'd mumble something about car parts and engine oil, and doze deeper. A silly grin would be plastered on his face, his eyes partly open. "Lets get the dope to bed..."

Antauri would raise his head from his meditation, his blue eyes widened slightly. "Where is Nova?"

Sprx would shrug, gesturing to the call lights. The alarm had not been sounded. "She's probably just waiting for Mandarin to stop playin' with his food so she can take the tray back up to the kitchen. S'all good." With that, he'd turn and help drag Otto off to bed.

Antauri would simply sigh. He knew that Nova was a strong female, despite the fragile appearance their 'father' had graced them all with. Nova was strong and would be damned before she let a fool like Mandarin have his way with her. Or anyone for that matter.

"I'll wait a bit longer untill she comes up from the brig. I will see you all in the morning."

Chiro gave him a look, before nodding and heading up to his room. "Alright Antauri. Call if you need anything..."

The silver monkey nodded, before resuming his meditation. The footsteps of his brothers and leader faded off as he slipped into the trance like state he knew so well.

It was not like how he had left it. When he meditated, his mind tended to drift, falling to check on each of his team mates, weather they were awake, or sleeping. All but two were doings so. Mandarin and Nova. In his meditation, he gave a mental head tilt, and drifted closer to their two essesnces. Before he could get too close, a bright flash of red, and a burst of pain filled his mind.

_Clawed hands cruely dug into yellow fur, drawing up long wicked streaks of crimson. Powerful golden hands, bound behind a slender back, dug their nails spazmotically into their palms. The wire used to bound them, dug deeply into the metal skin, blood welling up to soak the fibers._

_The scent of sweat, blood, tears and other fluids assaulted his nose, as cruel laughter and screams of pain, muted by a gag, echoed through the room._

His eyes snapped open, and he rose to his feet. "Something is very wrong."

* * *

"Wake up my sweet..." 

Her vision was blurry at first, but sharpened quickly as a fist was sent dancing across her cheek. As the stars cleared, she found herself prone. Her legs were bound in iron shackles, her mouth tied impossibly tight with a gag, digging into her cheeks. Her arms were tied so tightly behind her, she could nearly hear the joints popping from their sockets. Her face ached, as did several other parts of her body. Her head throbbed hotly, and the wetness trailing down her back was sure to be blood. She was sure she had a black eye, and a rib or two was cracked.

She glared murderously at him, chewing on the gag. She tasted blood in her mouth, seeping out through the gag. As much as she tried to move her hands, every small twitch of a muscle sent shockwaves of pain rushing through her.

"Dont bother...you wont be getting out so soon my dear."

He approached her, running a calloused, scabbed palm down her cheek. "Its a shame you didn't appreciate what I could've taught you..." He nuzzled her cheek, as Nova fought the urge to gag as his putrid scent invaded her nostrils. Her gaze narrowed again, and she bucked her head, smashing it into his.

He gave a shreik of pain, stumbling backwards, holding his throbbing forehead. "You...bitch!" He shreiked. "You'll pay for that!" He reared back a fist, slamming it into her cheek. He grinned at the satisfying sensation of her cheekbone crumbling under his knuckles.

Nova gave a groan of pain, her hands clenching in their bonds. She sagged against the wall she was bound against, hot tears of pain prickling behind their protective covers. She wouldn't let him see her cry. She'd die before she let that happen.

"Its such a shame...someone as pretty as you...had to go and join up with those do-gooders Nova...you showed some real..." he paused to run a finger tip down her chest, "potential..."

He leant foreward, pressing a kiss to her lips over the gag. The putrid scent of rotten flesh and blood would invade her senses, his parched lips scraping over hers. His hands would roam over her head, and she'd fight her gag reflex again.

Despite her iron will, she couldn't help but give a groan as he'd release her from the wall, lying her on her belly on the floor. Panic would begin to build within her chest as he would run his cheek and nose down the nape of her neck and down to her spine, his calloused fingers scraping roughly on her fur.

"Time for the real fun to begin..."

* * *

"Monkey Team! Awaken! There's a problem!" 

Antauri's voice would mentally slice into everyones subconsious like a hot knife through butter. They would as a whole, burst down into the main control room. Though Chiro would be donned in his pj's for the most part, all would be rather confused.

"Hey...where's Nova?" Otto would question curiously.

As if to respond, a pain filled scream would echo through the halls.

Sprx's eyes would widen, as he'd cry out "Nova!". Though little could be done to stop him from charging head first down the hall towards her cries of pain.

Upon arrival, the smell was the first thing that assaulted him. _Please God...no...he didn't..._

The scents of sweat, blood, and hung in the air like a curtain. The room was darkened, save for a Mandarin-shaped hole in the wall, moon light cascading into the room. Crimson puddles, some dried, some still wet, were scattered around the room.

He swallowed thickly, approaching the room, the others behind him. "N...Nova?" He called out apprehensivly. His voice seemed to stick in his throat. The normal flowery scent of her was clouded by blood and sweat, but the quiet whimpers of pain in the darkness called him forth.

"Dont come any closer..."

Her voice was weak, broken sounding. It pained him to hear it, but he pressed foreward.

"Please Sprx...I dont..."

His hand collided with her shoulder, and he jerked backwards at the akward angle he found it at. "Nova...Antauri, hit the lights...not to bright."

His silver brother raised the dimmer slightly, and the group gasped at a whole at what they saw.

Nova lay on the floor, her arms still bound wickedly behind her back. Blood was crusted on her once vibrant yellow fur. Her left eye was swollen near shut, the opposite cheek swollen with broken bone. Her tail lay limp behind her, along with the bits along her back, and tail. Her body twitched every few moments as she struggled to stand, her breath comming in pained gasps.

With shaking hands, Sprx gently forced her down, untying the binds to her hands and legs, slowly easing the joints foreward to their normal postion. His brothers rushed foreward, chittering in their simian tounge. Antauri reached foreward a hand, gently touching her cheek, touching her forehead to his.

Her mouth opened as she struggled to form the words, and he shook his head, the eldest sibling gently pressing a finger to her bruised lips. "Rest Nova...all will be alright..."

The yellow monkey slipped into unconsiousness, and Sprx lifted her in his arms as Gibson summoned a stretcher from the med-bay. Chiro watched in horror as the battered female passed by, the other monkeys following as Gibson pushed it along.

The boy set his jaw in a hard line, his young gaze narrowing.

_This isn't over Mandarin...you just made it worse..._

* * *

_Her nightmares were clouded with horror. His face looming over hers as he did...horrible...things to her, she was powerless to stop him from doing so. His cruel laughter echoing in her ears, his hands roaming freely. She loathed him, hated him, detested him, and he knew it. And he loved it._

_**Your mine now Nova...now and forever...**_

_His teeth bit into her shoulder, and she gave a shrill cry of pain as blood welled up beneath his fangs. He'd marked her now..._

She bolted awake, her eyes snapping open. She gave a half scream, before a burst of pain in her chest forced her to silence herself. Nearly instantly, there was a soothing aura by her sides, her boys...her brothers...and it was then that the mighty warrior broke down into bitter tears.

Sprx came to her side as she lay on the bed, and took her hands within his own, gently rubbing them. Her wrists were bandaged, as was a better part of her. His thumbs rubbed soothing circles on the backs of her hands, as he gently kissed her palm.

"Its gonna be...its gonna be alright Nova...we'll get him..."

Gibson was at her side in a moment, a small cup in his left hand. "Open your mouth Nova..." He gently coaxed her jaw open, pouring a red colored liquid in. "Its a pain killer...it should take the edge off...theres a sedative in there that should help you sleep..." He turned and returned to the computer, looking over his findings after examinging her. His eyes burned as tears built up behind them, as he gave a weary sigh.

"Nova needs her rest...let her be." He sighed. "I'll watch over her. The rest of you need your sleep, we're going Mandarin hunting in the morning..."

To his suprise, his brothers complied, each of them bidding their sister good night, before leaving.

* * *

It was hours later, and the clock was reading into the wee hours of the late night, the moon burning coldly over head. Gibson was sitting in his chair, pouring over the test results that he had gathered with Nova. And he didn't like what he was seeing any more then he had five hours prior. 

He slumped foreward, pressing his thumbs into his eyes and rubbing. He was tired, but he'd be damned if he showed it. He exhaled slowly and grumbled. He failed to hear the footsteps approaching him, and the cup that was forced beneath his nose.

He blinked in suprise, and turned his head to see the ever cheery grin of Otto smiling back. "Hi Gibson! Thought you might want some coffee!" He thrust the sludgy liquid in the blue monkeys direction, and laughed.

The CMO blinked a few times, and took the hot cup, and cautiously took a sip, though gagging at the mud like taste. "T-Thank you Otto...but do tell...what did you put in here?"

"Coffee beans, water..."

_Sounds normal..._

"And some engine oil! Always keeps me up!"

His fellow brother in arms gagged yet again, and nearly toppled over. He hushed himself as Nova made a small noise, and rolled over on the bed, pulling the blanket around her a bit more.

"How is she doin'...?"

The sudden, solem tone to Ottos voice made Gibson turn around. The green simian was beside her, uncharactaristically still. His dark eyes were locked on his sister, hands quietly holding one of her own.

"She'll pull through just fine Otto...she's just...a bit tired...and so are you---"

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid."

His firm voice, so unlike his normal happy go lucky tone, cut through Gibsons normal tone that he used for the youngest simian.

"I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks...I'm really worried about her...Mandarin hurt my sister...and I'm not gonna let him do it to anyone else..."

He squeezed his eyes shut, tears beginning to gather, as his voice quivered. "I'm really scared Gibson..."

The blue monkey was taken aback at his brothers stature, and gently lay a hand on his shoulder. "Dont worry Otto...we'll get him. And he'll pay..."

His brother turned to look at him, his eyes filling with tears. "I dont want anyone to hurt her ever again...never ever..." he broke into bitter tears, clinging at his elder brother for support. "Its not right...not right..."

Gibson could only sigh, and stroke the back of Ottos head untill he fell asleep. He lay the simian on a free bed, and wandered to a storage compartment, retreiving a blanket. He covered him up, and walked away. There was work to be done.

* * *

Morning came roughly, and for the rest of the team, it was not something that was going to be taken lightly. 

There was hunting to be done.

The attitude was not at all like it had been yesterday after noon. Chiro prepared breakfast, though with out Nova at his side, he was sloppy, his movements jerky. More then once, Antauri had to catch a stray egg or slice of bacon.

Sprx sat in his chair, the dark and brooding attitude nearly palable around him. His hands clenched the table tightly, his tail a coiled ball behind him. He was akin to a loaded spring, ready to pop open at any moment.

He jumped as the door slid open, and Gibson enters, a sleepy Otto in tow. The latter is rubbing at his eyes, and sighing. "Breakfast time again..." the mechanic sing-songed.

"Hows she doing Gibson?" Sprx questioned warily, stabbing his eggs with his fork, imagining it was Mandarins face.

"Well...would you prefer the clean version...or the---"

"The straight version. No techical medical garble."

The medical officer sighed, staring down at the floor forlornly. "You might have noticed...that most of the injuries were not given while she was pinned to the wall, most being applied while on her abdomen...brusing..."

"I said no techno garble!"

"She was ra...ra..."

The word came out raspy, as if it didn't want to come out at all from his mouth. He lowered his head farther, and sighed. His entire posture melted, as the events of the past hours took their toll, as the blue monkey crumpled to the floor.

Hands as quick as his mind, Antauri darted foreward, scooping up his younger brother in his arms. "He needs rest. I will return when he is settled..." With that, the silver monkey dissapeared up stairs, leaving Otto to muddle around the kitchen with his brothers and Chiro.

Chiro approached Otto, leading him to the table. "Come on Otto...eat up...it'll make you feel better."

The green monkey sighed, and nodded. He hopped to his seat at the table, and began devouring nearly everythign in sight.

* * *

Days had passed. Novas condition improved, and Mandarin was no where to be found in the galaxy. Jinmay came from time to time, to check up on Nova, and see how Chiro and the team was holding up. Gibson busied himself in his lab, or running tests on Nova, Sprx did double and often triple patrols, Otto dissapeared into his building, and Antauri was often found meditating. Often so deep that it took hours to bring him around. 

Finally, around lunch time at the end of the second week, Chiro and the monkeys were sitting in their kitchen, though the convorsation was strained. Every now and then, Jinmay would reach over and give Chiros hand a comforting squeeze, the door opened with a 'whoosh'.

There in the door way, though still slightly bruised, stood Nova.

There was a near palpable shock wave that rippled through the room. All four of her boys jumped from their seats to surround her, hugging her, pressing kisses gently to her cheeks and head. Chiro swept her up, holding her close to her chest.

"Really guys...I'm alright...just a little sore..." she'd assure them.

Though they nodded, they still treated her like a fragile doll, Otto being more then helpful, litterally carring her to the sofa and grabbing a blanket to cover her up with.

Together, as a team, they sat infront of the television for the rest of the day, watching reruns of 'The Sun Riders'. JinMay curled up next to Chiro, resting her head on his shoulder. Otto and Gibson sat on either side of Antauri, and Sprx curled his tail around Novas waist, drawing himself a little closer to her.

It was later in the evening, when Nova retreated to the shoulder of the Super Robot. The stars shone over head, and the moon was full in the sky. The lights of Shuggazoom burned below, as cars went too and fro. She sighed, drawing her blanket up around her shoulders.

"Cold?"

A red blanket was lain around her shoulders, and a familiar spicy scent followed it. "How'd you guess Sprx?"

He shrugged, sitting down beside her. "Come on doll...I can always tell when a lady needs a mans coat."

She shot him a glare, though it was a bit lopsided due to a still healing black eye. "Thanks for saving me..." she'd sigh, her anger deflating like a balloon.

He'd cock his head, tail twitching slightly. "Saving you? Saving you would've been catching him before he could do that do you..." his hand would stray out, lightly picking up her own. "I didn't save you. I came too late..."

Nearly a moment later, she was beside him, staring down at the ground. Tears built up again, and she'd give a sigh. "I was scared...but I didn't cry. I didn't give him that satisfaction...'cause I knew my boys would save me."

Sprx gently turned her head to face him, gently holding her chin his palm. "I'd give the world for you if I could Nova." He'd murmer gently. "I wish I could've done more."

She offered a small smile, and nodded. "I know..."

Swallowing his pride, and taking a gulp, Sprx closed this distance between them, pressing his lips to hers breifly. He'd rear back, wincing slightly at a blow that never came. Infact, it was the exact opposite. As he opened his eyes, he saw Nova looking back at him, slightly confused.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Cause I didn't have a deathwish doll face...but if you want me to keep going..."

"Just shut up and kiss me Sparky."

The two remained sitting atop the Super Robot untill day break, though as the sun peered over the clouds, both were bathed in such a white light, that neither could distinguish who was who any longer.

-Fin-


End file.
